


something kinda crazy

by Aruhyunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruhyunnie/pseuds/Aruhyunnie
Summary: Baekhyun didn't want to end up like this.





	something kinda crazy

**Author's Note:**

> once again not beta-read, because i am too shy to ask for a beta asjdhdf  
> shout out @ my friends aki and aya for kicking my ass so i can finish this!!
> 
> based on a tumblr prompt.

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

 

Baekhyun gulped. If he knew better, he wouldn't have left that night, he especially would have apologized, if only he know how much he would fuck up the next weeks. Regret filled his stomach quickly, but there was no turning back now, not with this particular male standing in his room, dripping wet because of the rain outside.

“You don't understand.. do you?“ Baekhyun always tried to be as nice as possible, but how could he reject Yixing after all this time? The older male never did something wrong, not at all, it was rather Baekhyun for not telling him about his relationship, but every time he tried to spill the truth, he kept quiet instead. But now it was too late to save anything-- Yixing found out, and his boyfriend Chanyeol was on the verge of finding out what was going on as well. “I'm sorry, it's just no working out anymore. There's nothing I can do.“

Yixing's eyes were filled with tears, seeing this made the younger's heart shatter. It made him feel like a monster, Yixing certainly didn't deserve this. He was caring and always there when Baekhyun or any of his friends needed him, even late at night or early in the morning-- he would never hesitate to ditch work for his friends, and he was known to be a really kind person. However, all this kind human got was Baekhyun, a cheating liar and he felt so bad about it.

“Didn't you say..“ The Chinese couldn't finish the sentence, wiping his tears away instead. Breaking up with Baekhyun hurt him more than he expected, and he expected Yixing to confess everything to Chanyeol-- but he never did. Sometimes, the older acted like an angel, even in the most devastating situations they've faced. “I know, Yixing. I said a lot of things and made promises I couldn't keep. I am terrible, and you know it.“

Yixing shook his head in response, not facing Baekhyun as he grabbed his jacket. He could hear his sniffing noises across the room and even Baekhyun felt his eyes tearing up, thinking about this fucked up mess he created. Several days passed since their break up, but he could still feel his heart ache at the thought of Yixing and their past relationship. You can't change the past now, Baekhyun thought, staring at the clock, waiting for Yixing to leave. Chanyeol would come home from work soon, and he didn't want to stress him out, especially not in the evening when he was tired most of the time.

“Remember Baekhyun, I will always love you and wait for you..“ Yixing murmured, leaving Baekhyun behind in his cold apartment. And Baekhyun just sat there in silence, watching the door, his head in his thoughts. It felt like time stood still as he reflected the situation, thinking about Yixing and Chanyeol and the night where he met his affair. The night was long, and never had he felt so good in his life. At first, Baekhyun loved how well Yixing pleasured him, but he quickly turned out to be extremely gentle, and also popular for being very affectionate and sympathetic. Baekhyun would soon fall for him, tearing his life apart, slowly but surely.

Chanyeol didn't notice anything, at least not until Yixing posted a picture of him and his love. Baekhyun's face was covered, but Chanyeol raised suspicion because of the similar clothes and the somewhat couple-like pose. However, Baekhyun swore it wasn't him, and Chanyeol believed him. Of course he did, he always trusted his boyfriend. Nothing has changed in their relationship, which is another reason Chanyeol never found out about Yixing. Even recently, when both got more touchy than usual, Chanyeol never spoke up about it.

It felt like ages when Chanyeol came home, sighing once he stepped inside the dark apartment. A smile widened on his face as he saw Baekhyun, carefully kissing the shorter boy's cheek. Baekhyun felt warm inside, trying to ignore his guilt. Chanyeol kissing him after work was like a routine, and even though he was cheating, he still looked foward to his soft lips. Did he love Yixing or Chanyeol? Soon later, both of them would end up laying in their shared bed, Chanyeol hugging Baekhyun from behind, softly humming into his ear.

“Good night, my baby. I love you.“ Chanyeol whispered, caressing his boyfriend's hair before eventually going to sleep.

Baekhyun didn't close his eyes a single time that night.


End file.
